


爱慕（三）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM调教 慎点





	爱慕（三）

看着他的小猫咪黑溜溜的眼里满是情欲，身子打着颤，难耐的扭动，隔着自己的裤子揉摸着自己的坚硬，李赫宰大手抚摸上男人好看的脸颊，拇指轻轻地摩擦，右手伸到李东海的后穴，两只手指有节奏的抽插着，勾着嘴角玩味地说，

“只有乖孩子才能得到奖励。”

此时跳蛋已经在自己的后穴肆意旋转，李赫宰又故意不快不慢的抽插，酥酥麻麻的感觉遍布全身，李东海已经在高潮的边缘，只差一点求而不得的快感让他已经快要失去意识，他不懂面前的人的话，以为是李赫宰要自己帮他口交，便伸手去拉面前主人的拉链。

只可惜他的手刚触碰到锁头，李赫宰就连带着跳蛋一起，抽出了手指，只差一点点，李东海就要高潮了，戛然而止的欢愉过后，是难以忍受的空虚，李东海泪眼汪汪的看向李赫宰，

“主人……”

李赫宰拨弄了一下李东海立起来的小肉棒，前端已经渗出了液体，李赫宰轻轻一刮，食指沾染上些许，看着身下人儿一脸渴望又期待的表情，满意地用拇指与食指慢慢揉开，还是没有说话，把手指伸到他的小猫奴面前。

直勾勾的眼神下，李东海讨好似的伸出舌头舔食，把舌头灵活的弯曲成好看的形状，故意把两根手指含入嘴中，吮吸舔弄，再模仿着深喉，前后活动着脑袋，自始至终，每一下都带着勾人的眼神，望向他的主人。

只可惜李赫宰并不打算遂了他的愿，两只手指戏弄着小猫咪的舌头，

“穿好衣服，跟我走。”

“好的，主人。”

李东海不敢多说，服从是基本的法则，他的内心早已臣服于眼前的主人，现在的他，就像大海里的一叶孤舟，李赫宰就是他的指南针，他忍着欲望，穿好衣裤，锁上办公室的门，跟随着李赫宰的脚步。

电梯里只有他们两个，李赫宰没有问他就按了B2，

“海海，车钥匙给我。”

李东海一愣，从公文包里掏出来交给李赫宰，

“主人，你怎么知道我有车啊…”

“上次你车压到按钉爆胎，我文体部直系学弟干的，你59分把人家这门课挂了，他一年的评奖评优全泡汤了。”

“奥，我猜到了。”

“别的年轻老师都很随和，能过就让过了，你为什么这么严啊？”

“这是我的工作，也是我的职责，如果想不挂科，就应该多提高专业知识，一分也是一道单选题，我不会判错一分，也不会多给一分。”

看着一本正经的李东海，李赫宰却只觉得可爱，可能是他的小猫咪滤镜加成，平时听到这番话肯定要不屑的他，也点了点头。他摸了摸男人的头发，看着他说，

“做好我的小猫奴，也是你的职责，你要乖。”

李东海一改刚才的严肃，露出他的猫咪笑，头发拱着蹭着主人的手，

“主人，海海一定会乖乖的。只是主人，当初为什么很快就跟我玩k8，而不是k9或者其他呢？”

（梨酱科普：k8.猫奴，k9.狗奴）

“当初咱们两个刚认识，还没开始网调的时候，你一副高冷的样子；后来我给你分配任务后，你又不小心看到有奴私我求调，霸道的把人家吓跑，我罚你电击你都不认错；认了主之后，玩你喜欢的你都乖乖配合，让你憋尿，还没忍多久就撒娇说不行了，你不是我的小野猫是什么？”

“我觉得我奴性很好的啊，主人……不过我也喜欢k8，能遇到你真是太好了，如果你不是我的学生……就更好了。”

李东海有些碎碎念着，说到最后却又让李赫宰脸上的笑意淡下来，感受到主人凛冽的眼神，李东海急忙解释

“主人，我不是那个意思，我只是，觉得有点不适应。”

李赫宰却没有被这苍白的解释说服，他有些用力的捏住男人的下巴。

“好，那今天我就给你改改这个毛病。”

说罢，两人也到了车旁，李赫宰阴着脸打开车门，李东海坐在副驾驶。

“裤子脱了。”李赫宰命令到。

看到主人一脸严肃，李东海不敢怠慢，立马脱了自己的外裤，迟疑地把手放在内裤上，犹豫着要不要脱。车开出了地下车库，突然的光亮让李东海紧张的合拢腿，如果有人仔细往车里看，定会发现赤裸的自己……

可是他转头看向他的主人，李赫宰一个眼神都不给他，只留给他冷峻的侧脸和好看的下颌线，他定了定心，脱下了内裤，等着主人的下一个命令。

一个红灯，李赫宰让李东海向下坐朝后倚着靠背，一条腿曲着放到座椅上，另一条腿举起来放在车身，这个姿势正好漏出了有些泛红的小穴，李东海紧张的不断收缩，一张一合的让人移不开眼，李赫宰夺去他的公文包，找出一只钢笔，看来是定制的，上面还刻着他家奴儿的名字，扔给羞耻得低着头的男人，

“用它自慰，不准碰前面，到酒店前必须射出来。”

李赫宰没有告诉李东海具体的路程，李东海也不敢问，不知道留给自己时间的长短，李东海抖着手摸摸自己的后穴，主人好像根本不看他，但是他却觉得车外有无数双眼睛盯着自己，他拿起钢笔放入口中，微微湿润，便快速放到穴口，缓缓插入，钢笔太细，他不敢把笔盖部分也插入，所以根本碰不到自己的敏感点，空空荡荡的抽插，根本满足不了自己，李赫宰不让他碰前端，他束手无策，

“主人……我错了……”

李赫宰不理他，冷着脸开车，李东海委屈巴巴的带着哭腔，

“主人，海海知道错了，我真的做不到……”

旁边的人还是没有回应自己，李东海快速用钢笔抽插着自己的小穴，冰凉的钢笔已经变得温热，他捏着自己的乳粒，狠下心用力揪着，都没有想射的欲望，他不知道李赫宰要去哪个酒店，也不知道距离酒店还有多远，网调的时候，也因为自己任务完成的不够完美，李赫宰动过怒，但是这个人现在在他面前，还是第一次，李东海完全不知道要怎么做，他想了想，大胆的调整主人安排好的姿势，趴下身。

对于李东海迟迟忘不了他们两个的师生关系，没有把自己作为奴放在第一位，李赫宰的确有些生气，但是余光扫到男人费力的用钢笔抽插着自己，却得不到满足，眼泪汪汪的样子，便消了不少气，但是赏罚分明才是游戏的准则，李赫宰想让李东海知道，在他是任何身份之前，甚至在他是李东海前，他先是自己的奴，是李赫宰的海海。

看着他的小猫咪放下腿，李赫宰对擅自改动自己的作品的行为，有些不满，但是看着这个小人摘了眼镜，小手摸上自己的裤链，像是怕被主人教训，快速吃下小鱼干的猫咪，拉下裤头便含住自己的性器，李赫宰哭笑不得。

李东海丢掉了自己的矜持和恐惧，专心的为主人口交着，主人没有推开他，势必是代表着默许，李东海塌下腰，撅起屁股，仍旧用钢笔插着自己，心机地估计发出吮吸的声音，像是在品尝美味，讨好着李赫宰。

车开进了酒店的停车场，李赫宰坐在驾驶位，享受着李东海的服务，他的口活儿很好，看着李东海白嫩的屁股吞吐着银色的钢笔，李赫宰的欲望也被挑起到了极限，不满足于男人细致缓慢的舔弄，李赫宰按着李东海的头，自己也往上顶着跨，快速抽查了几十下，伴着李东海的口水，李赫宰射了出来，射精时他按着李东海的头不让男人起身，命令着，

“吞下去！”

他不知道的是，就算不说，李东海也会吞下，他对李赫宰的一切，都充满虔诚，当然，李东海喜欢被按着不准抬起头来吞精的快感。李东海咽下之后，媚眼看着他的主人，伸出舌头勾起嘴边的点滴，放进口中细细品尝。

只不过最后那几十下被李赫宰主导的口交，让李东海忘了自己还要玩弄自己的后穴，钢笔就那样一部分插在自己体内，一部分露出来，勾着李赫宰的心魂，他不客气的一巴掌扇上李东海的臀峰，伴着引擎的声音，啪地一声，臀浪阵阵，

“投机取巧！说！哪错了！”

“赫是我的主人，我只要记住这个就好，不管主人是什么身份，都是海海的主人，我只有主人。”

李东海抱着自家主人的窄腰，星星眼望向李赫宰的眼睛，扭着屁股回应男人的拍打，像是请求主人，再重一点，再多一点，告诉他自己有多舒服。

李赫宰对于这个回答很是满意，捏着他让人怜爱的小猫奴泛红的屁股问，

“到酒店了，你的任务完成了嘛？嗯？”

“这是停车场，还没到房间呢，不算，主人帮我，求求主人了，帮帮海海。”

臀峰又是一巴掌，

“敢命令我？”

“主人，海海没有，没有主人，海海高潮不了，求主人让我高潮。”

面前的小猫咪实在是太懂的如何抓住自己的心，李赫宰关了火，把人揽到自己怀里，像是抱婴儿一样，方向盘硌的李东海生疼，他扭了一下，李赫宰就会意的往后调了座子，不满自己的心软，毫不客气的拍打着两个肉团子。

李东海感觉自己光是被打屁股就要高潮了，扭着小屁股要更多，李赫宰拔出钢笔，拇指按压了几下穴口，两只手指并拢插入，微微曲起勾着内壁的嫩肉，快速抽插，李东海碍于在停车场，克制又大胆地呻吟回应着主人的赏赐，李赫宰试探着按压深处的突起，李东海立马手脚蜷缩，脚趾都爽的揪到一起，李赫宰了然于心，快速抽查，每一次都撞击着那一点，李东海终于射了出来。

爽得张着嘴流着口水的李东海，实在是太诱人，粉红的小舌微微翘起，李赫宰低头吻住，肆意掠夺着，有些喘息的李东海毫不客气的吸吮着主人氧气。

两个人在狭小的空间，为彼此疯狂。

 

—未完待续—


End file.
